El Hilo Rojo Del Destino
by ilusionDreeams
Summary: Un chico llega nuevo al instituto,al principio Namine y él no son muy amigos pero luego,cuando lo son,se dan cuenta de que ya se conocian cuando eran pequeños gracias a un objeto que tenian en comun.Y algunos recuerdos.¡Reviews plis! ROXASxNAMINE
1. El Chico Nuevo

**HOLA, OS RECOMANDO QUE VOLVAIS A LEER EL CAPITULO, ESTA BASTANTE CAMBIADO. Y PERDONEN LAS MOLESTIAS. (EL SEGUNDO Y EL TERCERO TAMBIÉN LO ESTAN:) ) (ademas hace tanto tiempo que no lo sigo que puede que lo habéis olbidado)Lo siento de nuevo**

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

**Capitulo 1:**

_**El Chico Nuevo**_

Una chica rubia llegó a clase, tarde, pero lo bueno era que el profesor a diferencia de otros días, se retrasaba. Todos sabían que ese profesor nunca llegaba tarde y por algún motivo aquel día, sí.

La chica llegaba tarde a causa del autobús. Esto era un internado, pero los fines de semana podían regresar a casa. Por lo tanto solo los lunes por las mañanas, y los viernes por la tarde necesitaban el uso del autobús.

La chica rubia después de pasarse por su habitación, ya se temía lo peor; la bronca del profesor Capitán Garfio. Odiaba a ese profesor. Cuando entró en su habitación, notó que la habitación de al lado ya no estaba vacía, pues había un chico rubio poniendo sus maletas, pero no se entretuvo, ni tan solo pudo ver su rostro, ni para saludarle, nada suponía detenerla, y es que ella era así, cuando se le metía un objetivo en su mente, solo existía por eso.

Finalmente se fue apresurada hacia su correspondiente clase. Cuando corría por los pasillos, vio a la tutora de la otra clase discutiendo con otros tutores, pero no le dio importancia y cuando llegó a su clase se la encontró sin el supuesto profesor de Geografía, y ella ya hacía 15 minutos tarde. Rápidamente preguntó a su amiga:

- ¿Kairi, qué pasa aquí? – Dijo la rubia desorientada-

- Ah, ¡hola Naminé! – Dijo la pelirroja con su típica sonrisa en sus labios- ¿¡A que no sabes?!

- ¡No! Por eso te pregunto- Dijo ella divertida y bastante calmada-

- ¡Dicen que hay un chico nuevo! ¡Y dicen por ahí que es guapísimo! Pero le han puesto en otra clase, se llama…- hizo un gesto serio y esforzándose para recordar -

- ¡Roxas!- dijo una voz conocida-

- Ah… Sora…- Suspiró la chica rubia algo disgustada, mientras Kairi se giraba-

- Ya sé porque tú te acuerdas y yo no… dicen que se te parece a ti, pero en versión rubia ¿no?- Rió la chica- ¡y más guapo!

- ¡Vamos Kairi! ¡No seas así! ¡Tu sabes que tengo mejor memoria que tu! - dijo el chico - además que es más guapo es discutible- Masculló bastante ofendido-

- No vayas chuleando, aunque sacaras mejor nota que yo en Geografía sabes que no es verdad- Dijo Kairi algo mosqueada-

Aunque a veces se las tenían, Sora i Kairi se llevaban muy bien, siempre de buen humor y tan amigos, bueno estaba claro que, si eran amigos de infancia no extrañaba a nadie que lo fueran-

- ¡Claro que sí!- Se sentó delante de la rubia con la silla al revés- y también saqué mejor nota que Namine, y ésta solo lo miro confusa, como si la persona que tuviese a delante fuese un alienígena o algo parecido-

- Bueno yoo… - Reaccionó la chica, y miró hacia varios lados buscando a su amiga Olette hasta encontrarla- Tengo que irme, ¡Olette!- Dicho eso se fue corriendo detrás de su amiga que salía de la aula-

- Oye, ¿Que le pasa a Namine? Si hubiese sido el año pasado seguro que ya se hubiera enfadado…-Dijo curioso- Y en cambio ahora, me mira como si yo fuese un bicho raro…- Ante ese comentario Kairi no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse, pero parecía que Sora no encontraba la gracia, es más lo decía tan serio que no parecía él-

- Ya, pero es que el año pasado os llevabais fatal, y has cambiado… te odiaba más que nada porque eras malo, y aún más con ella- Aclaró la pelirroja- Esta claro que te gusta molestar a la gente... -

- Jajaja ¡Ya!- Exclamó orgulloso-

- ¡Y lo sigues siendo! Pero no tanto, has cambiado, y ya no la odias ¿cierto?- Dijo con voz más bien pícara-

- Bueno… puede…-dijo pensativo y haciendo rodar los ojos, luego solo cambiaron de tema-

* * *

- ¡¡Olette!! ¿A donde vas?- Decía Namine corriendo hacia ella-

- ¡Namine, mira! - dijo bastante emocionada, pero flojito-

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay?- Cuando se asomó por la puerta de su clase vio al chico rubio de antes-¡Ah! ¡Roxas...!- Dijo mirándolo, pero esta vez sí le vio la cara-

- ¿Le conoces?- dijo Olette curiosa-

- ¡No...!- vaciló un momento- Pero creo que su habitación esta justo al lado de la mía- Dijo la rubia igual de tranquila-

- ¡Dios...! ¿En serio? Que envidiaa- Dijo su amiga mirando al chico desde lejos-

- ¿Envidia?- Preguntó algo confusa Namine-

- ¡Claroo! ¿Acaso no viste lo guapo que es?- Resaltó ella volteando para ver a su amiga a la cara-

- No creo que sea para tanto... ¡Además, te recuerdo que a ti te gusta alguien...!- Dijo la rubia con una mirada pícara de conjunto con su sonrisa-

- Bueno, pero... yo... bueno cre-creo... que yo no le gusto, así que...- dijo medio tartamudeando Olette, bastante roja, y justo cuando no sabia como continuar el profesor de geografía venía hacia la clase. Rápidamente, incluidas Namine y Olette, los alumnos se fueron sentando en su sitio-

Cuando Namine se sentó recordó algo: Sora, el chico al que parecía odiar, se sentaba justo al lado de ella. Y Capitán Garfio empezó la clase sin siquiera dar explicaciones.

- Bien, hoy explicaré el trabajo nuevo que teníamos que hacer hace ya- mirando su reloj- 23 minutos. Así que, hoy haremos un trabajo en parejas, y para no perder más nuestro preciado tiempo las voy a hacer yo- Dijo abriendo el libro de geografía- bien, id a la pagina 28, y... ¿Veis este mapa en donde hay los países de la unión europea? Pues resulta que esta incompleto, y quiero que me lo llevéis en la próxima clase, que es el miércoles, en un folio a parte. Lo quiero completo y con los años en que se incluyeron todos los países. ¿Alguna duda? ¿No? Bien- Dijo Garfio sin dejar hablar a nadie- Pues voy a hacer las parejas, mirad... hmmm... como no os conozco mucho, cada uno con el de al lado, empezando por la primera fila, a ver si hay 6 filas los dos primeros, juntos. Y así todo el mundo, ¿vale? y que no me entere yo que os vais a buscar otra pareja porque si lo hacéis así, os vais a tener que levantar y si alguna cosa odio yo, es que la gente se levante, ¿esta claro?- Dijo advirtiendo de su mala leche y Namine solo se limitó a observar a quién tenia, lamentablemente, a su lado-

- Esto...- empezó Namine sin saber como continuar-

- ¡Vamos...! ¡No tenemos todo el día!- Dijo Sora sin siquiera mirarle a la cara cosa que extrañó mucho a la rubia que estaba justo a su lado, y sin decir nada más se acercó a él y con el libro de geografía, abierto por la pagina 28, empezaron el trabajo, esos pocos minutos restantes de clase. Y el profesor de geografía, quiso subir las persianas, pero se había atascado-

- ¡¡SEÑOOR SMIIIIIIIITH!!!- Gritó el Capitán Garfio, y enseguida apareció el encargado de mantenimiento- (N/A: lo siento no pude evitarlo xDD)

- Sí, sí ¡ya voy, ya voy! ¿Cual es el problema?- Dijo en un hilo de voz-

- ¿Por qué las malditas persianas no funcionan?

- Ohhh las persianas, voy, voy- continuó el Sr. Smith, y en un momento las arregló-

RIIING!

- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo el profesor-

- Es el timbre capitán- dijo el menudo encargado de mantenimiento y él se tranquilizó-

- _Pobre capitán Garfio desde aquel accidente del cocodrilo... Nunca pudo superarlo- _Pensó Namine y luego, después del espectáculo del profesor, se volteó hacia Sora - Bueno la siguiente clase es el miércoles...- Dijo Namine un poco más familiarizada con el chico al que ''odiaba'' tanto...-

- ¿Te parece si quedamos mañana?- Dijo con una simpática sonrisa el chico-

- Bien, ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?- Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de lo MAL que sonaba eso y él solo sonrió viendo la curiosa cara de Namine, sabiendo que lo había dicho inocentemente-

- En la tuya, te asustarías si vieses la mía- respondió y luego Namine volvió a su mesa-

Por fin se terminaron las dos primeras clases…

* * *

- Ahora podremos conocer a el chico nuevoo- Se emocionaba Kairi-

- ¡Mira allí esta!- Señalaba Olette con la mirada-

- ¡Upps! ¡Pero mira que montón de gente hay allí! – Namine abría más los ojos de lo sorprendida mientras hablaba-

- ¿Se han unido las dos clases o qué?- Refunfuñó Kairi-

- Esto parece sacado de un manga -Dijo la rubia casi riendo-

- ¡Vamos!- Gritó Olette empezando ya a correr-

- ¡Espera!- la chica rubia empezó a correr-

Se unieron a la multitud y al fin lo vieron más de cerca, y lo cierto era que el chico sí era guapo.

- ¡Oye, oye ¿¿Cual es tu numero??

- ¿De donde vienes?

- ¿Tienes novia?

El pobre chico rodeado de gente parecía muy sorprendido por la recibida que había tenido, pero parecía que, aún y así, le gustaba-

Namine salió de la multitud disgustada y Kairi y Olette la siguieron.

- ¿Ese tío es estúpido o qué?- Decía la chica rubia-

- ¡Sehh!- Continuó Kairi-

- Guapo, pero estúpido...Todos son así..- Dijo Olette disgustada-

- Ja ja ja, pues bien que te gusta Ha...- Le recordó la pelirroja, pero Olette rapidamente le tapó la boca-

-¿Qué pasa hoy que todo el mundo me lo recuerda?- Dijo la chica cada vez más roja-

-Vale, pues cambiamos de tema… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí ya, antes de que se colapse la salida?- Dijo exagerando Namine, las chicas asintieron y se fueron-

* * *

La hora de recreo, terminó, y todos volvieron a sus correspondientes clases. En ellas su tutora, Jane, les indicó en que clases tenían que ir mezclados, lo que no dijo es, con quién, ya que todo este tiempo habían hecho las clases con los de la misma aula. Les dieron un folio con sus asignaturas y otro de optativas, los chicos y chicas de ese curso, escribieron lo que querían hacer. Había teatro, informática y música.

Al fin se terminaron las clases interrumpidas por la tutora, que eran de ciencias, con el profesor Merlín. ¿Por qué habían esperado tanto solo para mezclar clases? Parecía que estuvieran esperando a Roxas, que llegó oportuno.

Terminaron la siguiente clase de ingles, con Jack Sparrow como profesor, y después llegó la hora de comer, y ella, se quedaba al comedor junto con Kairi, Olette, Selphy, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, y a veces venían algunos de otro grupo como Hayner, Pence, Sora, Riku, Seifer y/o Trueno aunque ese día no, pues se fueron con Roxas.

Después de comer tenían un rato de recreo, los chicos o jugaban al fútbol o a baloncesto y las chicas pues o al baloncesto o se quedaban por ahí charlando, el caso de Namine y Kairi era el de charlar. Y ese día a Kairi le intereso saber, quién le gustaba a Namine, ya que ese día, decidieron quedarse solas, sin el grupo.

- Namineeee - Ese tono no le gusto mucho a Namine, pero decidió responder-

- ¿Dimeeeee...?- Dijo con el mismo tono para burlarse, un poco preocupada por lo que iba a decir Kairi, ya que siempre le quitaba secretos o cosas... el caso es que siempre lo sabia todo-

- ¿Te as fijado ya en algún chico?- Dijo haciéndose la despistada-

- Espera, espera- Que a ella tampoco no se le escapaba ni una- Si me lo dices... y normalmente no lo haces... ¡¡Es que tu SI te fijaste en uno!!-

- ¡Qué-qué va!!- Dijo tartamudeando y sonrojada-

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Te as puesto coloradaa, vamos, cuenta, cuenta! -

- ¡Ah, no! Te he preguntado yo antes- Insistió-

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos…! Espera… ¿Lo admites??- Kairi solo negó con la cabeza cada vez mas sonrojada- ¡Aww! ¡Lo reconoces!-

- Solo te lo diré, si tú me lo dices- Parecía que esto no se iba a terminar nunca...-

- ¡Ah, no! No te lo voy a decir, lo siento- Dijo aún divertida, Namine-

- Pues te quedas sin saber- Las dos se pusieron serias un momento-

- Vamos a hacerlo a piedra-papel-tijera! - Dijo Namine dejando lo serio-

- ¡Qué infantil eres!- Dijo kairi sin gustarle mucho la idea-

- ¡Ya! De pequeña siempre que no me decidía con alguien, lo hacia así...-

- Bueno, vale, pero ya sabes que con esto yo no tengo muy buena suerte...-

- ¡Ya! - Dijo divertida- Pues por eso- Sonrió-

- ¡¡Serás...!!- Rió Kairi también-

- ¡Bueno, vamos, en serio!-

- ¡¡¡Uno dos y tres, piedra-papel-tijera!!!-

- ¡Aww! ¡Gané, gané! - Dijo Namine entusiasmada-

- ¡¡Pero no se vale!! ¡Teníamos que hacerlo tres veces!

- Hmmm...- Le lanzó una mirada de enfado-

- Como cuando éramos niñas, ¿Nooooo?? -y ésta lanzó una de sus miradas pícaras-

- Vaaalee- Dijo con tono más bien quejándose-

- ¡Un dos tres, piedra-papel-tijera!!-

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N/A:**

Hola ¡aquí otro fic de Kingdom Hearts! ¡ya saben que hasta ahora todos los personajes que han salido no son míos! Y bueno en principio no va a salir nadie que no sea de KH!

¡¡Este fic es Sora x Kairi y Roxas x Namine!! ¡Y aunque ahora no se lleven muy bien algunos de estos personajes ya se llevaran bién, ya! =d jejejE y pueda que mezcle algunas parejas así raras pero después ya se pondrán como antes les indiqué!

En cuanto lo de los profesores, no me pude resistir xDDD todos los profesores serán alguien así de Disney xD

Ah y por cierto **ESTE FIC ESTA ACTUALIZADO! NO ES IGUALITO QUE EL QUE ESCRIBÍ ANTERIORMENTE PERO NO CAMBIARÉ MUCHAS COSAS! OK? =3 por favor, leed esta actualización...es que es mejor xD**

Bueno y a parte de pediros reviews, pues os diré que en este capitulo todavía no hay romance pero ya tengo pensado muchas cosaS!! Ahh y lo de el Sr. Smith y Capitán Garfio espero que hayáis visto la película de Peter Pan xD

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Att;;

illusionDreams-XIII


	2. No Es Tan Malo

**Ya lo sabeis: LIGERAMENTE CAMBIADO! ¡PERO OS AGRADECERÍA QUE LO LEYERAIS, POR LOS CAMBIOS!=)**

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

**Capitulo 2:**

_**No Es Tan Malo**_

- ¡¡Awwww! ¡Ahora te he ganado yooo!

- Sí ¡Pero aún queda una!- Y ésta solo sacó la lengua un tanto enfadada y harta ya del juegecito estúpido que ella misma propuso-

- ¡Uno Dos Tres, piedra-papel-tijeras!-

- ¡¡Ja ja ja! ¡Te gane! ¡Vamos Kairi tienes que decírmelo!!- Dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-

- Si... pero luego tu, ¿Eh!?- Masculló un poco roja la pelirroja-

- ¡Que sí, que sí! ¡¡Vamos que ya estas tardando!!- Insistió intrigada y muy divertida Namine-

Pero entonces llegó un chico con el pelo castaño, y mientras Kairi lo veía acercarse, Namine aún esperaba ansiosa las palabras de Kairi y, cuando Namine iba a abrir la boca para quejarse…-

- ¡¡BUUUUUUH!!- El chico de pelo puntiagudo y castaño, la asustó y ésta, haciendo un salto, se giró ¿Y... quien tenia que ser?

- ¡¡Sora!!!- Gritó con enfado Namine- ¿Eres estúpido o te entrenas? -

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Que bien me lo paso contigo!- rió Sora burlándose-

- ¿¡Ah, si? ¡Pues yo contigo no!- se giró, y continuó- ¡Vamos lárgate!  
**  
**- ¿Sabéis?- Ignorándola- Me he hecho amigo del nuevo ese, ¿quieren que se lo presente?- Namine se sentó al lado de Kairi, frente a Sora-

- ¡Si-si! ¡Claro!- dijo Kairi animada-

- Vale- Se limitó a decir Sora- Esta jugando a fútbol... joder... ahora no tengo ganas de ir a buscarlo...

- Bueno, decídete- dijo Kairi cansada ya-

- ¡¡ROXAAAS!!!!- Gritó Sora, que éste ya había dejado claro que de allí no se movía-

- ¡Que perezoso eres!- Gruñó Kairi bastante roja, y como consecuencia... todos los miraban...-

- ¿Eh?¡Ah! ¿Por gritar?¡Ya se cansaran de mirar!- Dijo tan despreocupado como él era- Y es que a mi me da igual lo que la gente piense...- Dos segundos después llegó Roxas- ¡¡Hola Roxas!! Debes estar cansado de que todo el mundo te agobie, pero mira, estas son Kairi,-

- Err... Hola. - el chico rubio solo saludo de una manera seca, y sin quitar la vista del partido-

- Hola, encantada- sonrió Kairi, a pesar de la frialdad-

- Y esta es...- antes de que pudiera terminar el chico se disculpó y se fue a jugar a fútbol-

-Namine...- terminó- ¡Ahí vaa...!

- ¡Idiota...!- Namine, después de eso, obtuvo una mala impresión sobre él, ahora ya no le caía mal, sino fatal, era un cretino, y esto es lo que odiaba más de la gente-

-Bueno, gracias Sora pero, por lo visto no era necesario...- dijo Namine mirando por donde se había ido Roxas-

- ¡No me lo creooo! ¡Namine me ha dado las gracias!- Se burló Sora-

- Vamos cállate- Mandó ella-

- ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre o algo?- Quiso hacerla enfadar-

- ¡Que pesado que eres!- Terminó un poco sonrojada aunque con la misma cara de enfadado-

- Bueno, eso ya suena más normal ¡Hasta luego!- Después de esto se levantó y se fue-

- ¿No crees que eres un poco dura con la gente, Namine?- Comentó Kairi-

- Bueno... puede que si, pero no con la gente, ¡Sino con Sora, que me revienta! - Respondió ella- Y por cierto- Miró pícaramente- ¿¿No tenias algo que decirme???

- ¡Aww...! Es verdad... bueno... pues... es...- Pausa-

- ¡Vamos! que te estas poniendo más roja… Parece que te haya pillado una insolación! - rió Namine-

- Es que es... - Vaciló por u momento - Riku...-

- ¡¿Riku?!! - Gritó muy sorprendida-

- ¡¡Sí, pero no grites!!- Dijo bastante roja-

- ¡Pero si es mayor que tu! Y te da clases de repaso...- Kairi ya volvía a la normalidad-

- Lo sé...y por eso me empezó a gustar... pero no demasiado... es... guapo...- Y al decir eso sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado otra vez-

- Ya veooo - Sonrió-

- Bueno ya sabes ¡Ahora me lo vas a decir tu...! ¡Vamos, dime!- Se puso algo seria, pero con susonrisa esozada-

- Puess... la verdad no lo se ni yo- Dijo un tanto confusa y con una sonrisa sin definir-

- ¡Yah! ¡Seguro! ¿Pero alguien te interesa, no?? Aunque sea muuuy poquito -Namine no iba reconocer de ninguna manera que le gustaba, aunque fuera ''muuuy poquito''...¿Sora...? ¡¡no, no y no!!- ¿Porque eres tan tímida? ¡Vamos...!

- Es que te vas a partir de la risa...- Dijo Namine mirando al suelo un poco sonrojada y nerviosa-

- ¿Es Sora?- Murmuró ella, sonriendo, y Namine solo la miró con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, muy sonrojada-

- ¿Pe-pero cómo?- Tartamudeando y desviando la mirada-

- ¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! ¡¡¡Lo es, lo es!!! Jajajaja- Rió gritando-

- ¡Cállate! ¡Y nonono, no lo es!- Mintió-

- ¡Vamos ya te has delatado!- Continuaba riendo-

- ¿Pero como lo as adivinado? ¡No-no lo entiendo si nos llevábamos fatal!- dijo muy nerviosa-

- ¡Pues por eso mismo!-

- No entiendo, bueno da igual, tendríamos que ir yendo a las clases si no queremos llegar tarde- Namine se levantó y Kairi aun reía silenciosamente-

* * *

De camino hacia las clases un chico rubio de ojos azules se acercó a las chicas -

- Hmmmm...¿Kairi?-

- ¿Eh?- Kairi confusa lo miró- Vaya... Me decías algo... ¿a mi?-

- Si, es que quería pediros disculpas...- Dijo un chico rubio de ojos color zafiro-

- ¿Por?- dijo Kairi confusa mirando luego a su amiga que parecía no estar muy contenta-

- Bien, es que antes... creo que me no me comporté... - Dijo el chico puede que arrepentido pero muy tranquilo-

- Ya- dijo Namine malhumorada- ¿y?

- ¡Pues eso! Que lo siento, ¿Qué más puedo decir? - Dijo a la defensiva - Además cuando juego a fútbol... solo estoy por eso-

- ¡Bueno! Tranquilo, disculpas aceptadas! - Dijo la pelirroja para parar la discusión- Bueno parece que se te da realmente bien el fútbol ¿No?- Dijo queriendo cambiar de tema-

- Si, bueno... no se...- Dijo igual de frío-

RIIIIIIIIIIGG

- Adiós- dijo Namine y se fue a la clase-

-Parece que no le caigo muy bien, ¿Verdad?- Dijo algo desanimado Roxas, pero con su típica y usual media sonrisa-

- Bueno es que le has causado mala impresión, pero en realidad es muy maja- Dijo Kairi mirando a Namine alejándose- Bueno yo me voy a mi clase, ¡Hasta luego!

- ¡Adios!- Se despidió Roxas. Sin que nadie lo entendiera, Roxas quería acercarse a la rubia, pero ¿porque?, se preguntaban todos, si ni siquera le presto atencion cuando ella iba a presentarse...

* * *

-Oye... Namine ¿no crees que te pasas un poco?- Dijo la pelirroja algo preocupada-

- No sé... quizá... - La rubia lo admitió y se puso a pensar-

Entró Hades, el profesor de Mates.

- Bueno, vamos a empezar la clase-

Naminé empezó a pensar, y miró a Sora, y este le recordaba a Roxas... Así, que podía ser por ese motivo que empezaba a odiar al chico rubio. Y cuando se dio cuenta, creyó más oportuno no hablarse más con Roxas si así conseguía no enfadarse. Después de todo Roxas no tenia la culpa.

Pero sin darse cuenta, no dejaba de mirar a Sora y este se dio cuenta, se giró, hizo una mueca confusa y al ver que Namine no se enteraba, la saludo. Una tontería por parte de él, pues el profesor lo vio. Naminé al fin se dio cuenta y bruscamente apartó la cabeza, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo. Y el profesor, sin siquiera preguntar o comprenderlo, envió a Sora a fuera.

Namine antes de que Sora pudiese siquiera levantarse:

- Hades, lo siento ha sido culpa mía...- dijo la rubia cabizbaja-

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, me da igual quién haya sido, cualquiera de los dos que tenga ganas de tomar el aire, pues ala, que salga, ¡Pero a mi dejadme continuar MI clase de mates! - Y sin alborotarse, siguió escribiendo a la pizarra-

Namine algo confusa, y Sora mucho más, salió de la clase.

* * *

Namine estaba fuera de la clase y, después de expirar con descanso se sentó al suelo asimilando lo que había pasado- _¿Qué pensará ahora Sora?¿Se dará cuenta? Y encima voy y asumo su castigo... con razón... pero... creo que ha sido peor.. awww ¡estoy hecha un lío!-_

Mientras ella pensaba y estaba sola en ese pasillo, salió alguien de otra clase... y ése era Roxas.

- ¡Hola!- se acercó a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo una vez estaba ya delante suyo-

- Pues... aquí, castigada...- dijo la rubia levantándose-

- Jajaja ¿si?¿Qué has hecho ya?- dijo Roxas divertido pero sin ofender-

- ¡Pues si! Yo... nada, nada... déjalo- dijo apartando la mirada- ¿Y tu qué haces aquí? No creo que hayas salido de la clase para pasearte por el instituto- Dijo mucho más simpática que minutos antes-

- Jaja, pues más o menos. A mi me a mandado la profesora a buscar tizas a la sala de profesores, quiere que me acostumbre al instituto...- Aclaró él- ¿Sabes? me alegro que ya no estés enfadada conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, muy parecida a la de Sora, así que hizo que a Namine se le tornaran las mejillas de un leve color rojizo, y este lo notó, así que sin entender se despidió y se marchó a hacer el encargo que le había mandado la profesora-

- Emm... ¡Roxas!- Gritó Namine-

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Roxas parándose y girándose hacia ella-

- Es por el otro lado...- Namine escondía la risa, y él, que antes ya se había puesto algo rojo gracias a Namine, después de su ridícula confusión, aún lo estaba más-

- ... ¡Oh...! ¡Ah! Claro... ¡ya lo sabia!- Mintió-

- Sí... ¡Seguro...!- Rió la rubia sarcásticamente-

Finalmente, siguió por el camino correcto y cuando ya no le veía, después de seguirle con la vista, nada discreta, sonrió, y parecía que, ahora ese chico nuevo empezaba a caerle bien.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Roxas volvía a pasar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su clase. Naminé no se dio cuenta de su presencia, y él, sin prestar atención caminaba hacia su clase, pero ahora el indiscreto era él que la miraba fijamente sin mirar por donde iba, quizás le recordaba alguien, pero no sabia a quién.

Hasta que al pasar por delante de una clase, alguien abrió la puerta, y le dio de pleno. Naminé, que aún no lo había visto giró la vista hacia donde se oyó el golpe, y avanzó hacia allí, sin saber aún quién estaba ya en el suelo. Su rostro de preocupación, pasó a una mueca confusa pero divertida.

- ¿Roxas...?- pausa, riéndose- ¿Estás bien?- Seguía su risa en su rostro pero intentando ocultarla-

- Auch... ¡Perfectamente ¿No lo ves?!- Alcanzando la vista para verla desde el suelo-

- Jajaj, lo siento- Parando de reír pero conservando una leve sonrisa-

- ¿Te parece gracioso?- Dijo algo molesto, sentándose un poco y poniendo su mano en su frente, justo en donde fue golpeado-

- Pues...- Agachándose para llegar a su altura desde el suelo- ¡Sí!- Roxas apartó un momento la vista aún un poco molesto, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que sí era gracioso y Namine siguió- No todos los días se ve a alguien golpeado por una puerta- Bromeó

- ¿En serio? Creía que eso era normal en este instituto, ¡Por lo visto la gente no vigila mucho! - dijo sarcásticamente, rascandose la cabeza por el golpe y mirando la puerta con la que había sido golpeado-

- Ya, pero tu tampoco- Continuó, y Roxas apartó la mirada y se quedó un rato pensado con una cara algo confusa mientras Naminé le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantar-

- Gracias- La miró, rió y seguidamente tomó la mano y se levantó-

- De nada, bueno… ¡Me voy!- Dejó su mano, y él entraba en su aula sin dejar de mirarla y justo antes de entrar se despidió casi murmurando- Adiós-

Y ella volvió a sentarse delante de su clase con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N/A:**

¡Ya lo sabéis LIGERAMENTE CAMBIADO! ¡PERO OS AGRADECERÍA QUE LO LEYERAIS, POR LOS CAMBIOS!

Bueno espero que os haya gustado más este capitulo, la verdad es que es mejor que el anterior, y hasta un poquito más largo! bueno no creo que tarde mucho en publicar el siguiente, aunque lo empiece ahora no se cuando voy a terminarlo,

¡Pero eso si! **tengo muchas cosas pensadas **así que por favor continuad leyendo! y perdón por el laaargo retrasoo!!

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y REVIEWS PLIS!

Att;

ilusionDream-XIII


	3. Su Nombre

**Ya lo sabéis: LIGERAMENTE CAMBIADO! PERO OS AGRADECERÍA QUE LO LEYERAIS, POR LOS CAMBIOS!**

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

**Capitulo 3**

**_Su Nombre_**

Un nuevo día empezaba y la chica rubia se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Bostezó y luego miró su reloj. Todavía eran las 7:06 así que decidió darse una ducha.

Justo en la habitación de al lado estaba Roxas durmiendo, sin compañero de habitación, y de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Roxas dormía y no lo oyó, pero entonces golpearon más fuerte y Roxas se despertó, de muy mal humor.

- ¡No estoy! - Gritó Roxas-

- Vamos, ¡Roxas! Abre, soy Sora - Gritó el chico desde detrás de la puerta-

- ¡Vuelve cuando sean horas razonables! - Refunfuñó él-

- ¡Roxas…! - Gritó-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mostró a un rubio muy despeinado y con una cara de dormido que no se aguantaba, casi no tenia ni los ojos abiertos. No llevaba camiseta y estaba rascándose la cabeza mientras daba la vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta, y volvía a la cama.

- Roxas, tienes que hacerme un favor -Pero como respuesta obtuvo un sonido extraño que no entendió- ¡Roxas!

- Te escucho… - Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y bostezaba-

- Hoy voy a escaparme porque voy a ensayar con el grupo de música y quiero que no se lo digas a nadie, eres el único que lo sabe, ¿vale?-

- Vaaale… ¿pero porque me lo cuentas a mi? - Preguntó Roxas

- No sé, por si acaso - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

- ¿Y no podéis ensayar otro día, el fin se semana, por ejemplo? - Dijo molesto mientras miraba el reloj-

- No…- Dijo alargando el monosílabo y cansado de las preguntas de Roxas-

- Ahh, ¿y que tocas? - Preguntó más despierto ya el rubio-

- La batería- Dijo Sora con el mismo tono de antes-

- Ah, muy bien, buenas noches - Y Roxas se tiró a la cama-

- Roxas, de verdad, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿vale? Y menos a Kairi - Dijo algo desconfiado, ya que no sabia si confiar en él cuando estaba tan dormido-

- ¿Que pasa con Kairi?- Dijo curioso y volviendo a sentarse en la cama-

- Nada - Volvió al tono de respuestas pesadas y alargadas, y Roxas entendió que no quería contarle demasiado así que le hizo una pregunta que hacia tiempo que tenia en mente-

- Ah, por cierto la amiga de Kairi, esa rubia que va a tu clase… ¿Como se llama? - Preguntó vacilante-

- ¿Aún no te lo ha dicho?- Preguntó bastante estupefacto-

- Que va...- Dijo mirando al suelo-

- Se llama Namine- Cuando Sora terminó el nombre, Roxas se quedó algo paralizado-

- Espera...- Vaciló- Has dicho...- iba a seguir pero no terminó-

- Namine, sí- Sora acabó la frase y Roxas sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a estirar en la cama, solo que con más calma- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada... - Se limitió a responder y se giró para volver a dormirse pensando "_nah...no puede ser... concidencia_" y se tranquilizó.

Sora se despidió, no sin antes darle las gracias y Roxas volvió a intentar dormir.

* * *

Cuando fue la hora, las dos amigas salieron de la habitación. En ese momento, el de la habitación del lado, Roxas, coincidió y se encontraron. Los tres fueron hacia sus clases hablando.

La primera clase fue muy aburrida, Historia, con Bella. Y luego vino Jane, su tutora, y les dijo a que clases tenían que ir. A Namine le tocó Teatro y Música. Les dijeron que hoy mismo empezaban. Siguieron las clases, que tocaba lengua, con Donald Duck. Luego por fin recreo.

- ¡Uaahh...! ¡Por fin! Qué clases más aburridas, ¡y no entiendo nada en lengua!- Se quejó una pelirroja estirándose-

- ¡Y que lo digas...!- Dijo Namine también cansada- Ah, por cierto ¿Qué clases te tocó?- Preguntó más bien sabiendo ya la respuesta-

- Pues a mi informática y teatro, ¡No sirvo para la músicaa!- Dijo riendo-

- Ja ja ¡Me lo imaginaba! ¡Bueno por lo menos nos veremos en las clases de teatro!- Dijo la chica rubia sonriente-

Y se fueron hacia la clase, pues ahora les tocaba teatro a ambas. Entraron en la clase. Allí se encontraron un montón de gente conocida y amigos entró Jack Skelleton, el profesor de teatro.

- Bien, niños y niñas, durante estas clases, os enseñaré el arte de actuar- Dijo emocionado- Bién sentaros-

Como no había sillas, todos se sentaron en el suelo

-¡Haremos una obra jamás vista!- Siguó- ¡Única! -

Y entonces entró alguien en la clase. Roxas, el nuevo. Namine casi se ríe abiertamente, pero solo sonrío.

- Err...- Dijo el rubio- Bueno yo… Me perdí- Dijo con una casi sonrisa y por un momento se quedó mirando a Namine- Es que soy nuevo- Se excusó y Jack se lo quedó mirando y finalmente habló-

- La próxima vez ¿qué tal si preguntas a algún compañero- Dijo Jack, y entonces vaciló por un segundo, queriendo recordar lo que estaba diciendo-

Roxas solo avanzó y solo con la cabeza saludó a Kairi y a Namine, muchas chicas se giraron un poco... ¿celosas? Y finalmente se sentó al lado de Namine.

- Creo que careces un poco del sentido de la orientación- Se mofó Namine y él solo le dedicó una mueca divertida-

- Bien- Comenzó Jack- La obra la decidiremos entre todos, he llevado algunas opciones, y lo mejor seria que la eligiéramos hoy, está Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, - empezó a escribirlo en una pizarra de plástico- Grease, Mamma mia…

- ¡Pero estos dos últimos son musicales! ¿Tendremos que cantar? – Gruñó Kairi interrumpiendo, cosa que a Jack no le gustó-

- Está claro que pondremos la música y vosotros haréis play back en caso que eligiéramos un musical- Aclaró el profesor de teatro- Bueno estos son y si queréis proponer alguna otra obra seré todo oídos-

La clase empezó a charlar cada vez más fuerte.

- Kairi, ¿A ti cual te gustaría hacer? – Preguntó la rubia-

- La verdad es que a mi me gustaría Grease pero supongo que tendríamos que bailar- Dijo ella y luego puso una sonrisa malvada- ¡Pero creo que votare por esta!

- Pero si a ti no te gusta mucho bailar, ¿no? – Dijo confusa la rubia-

- Sí, pero la protagonista es rubia…- Empezó pero cuando vio que Namine no lo entendía siguió- Y se parece a ti

- ¡Qué! ¿Quieres que yo sea la protagonista? ¡Ni hablar! Creo que voy a votar por Mama Mía... aunque también tendremos que bailar un poco ¿no?- Fue una pregunta retorica pero Roxas, que estuvo escuchando, le respondió-

- Ja ja ¡Te recuerdo que la protagonista también es rubia!- Se mofó -

-¡…! ¡Bueno pues la protagonista no tiene porque parecerse a la del musical! - Refunfuñó ella cansada que se metieran con ella por su color de pelo-

-¡Yo creo que sí!- Dijo Roxas para cincharla, y él y Kairi se pusieron a reír- No, en verdad creo que habrá mucha gente dispueta a hacer el papel y supongo que nadia va obligarte a hacer un papel que no te guste, ¿no?-

- Eso espero- Sonrió Namine-

- Que raro que no este Sora por aquí, me dijo que haría teatro- Dijo Kairi mirando por todos lados, pero nadie le contestó-

- ¿Bueno alguien propone algo más? - y a partir de aquí fue un caos, ya que cada persona decía lo que le apetecía, mientras Jack anotaba los que podía hasta que pudieron ver la lista de "obras" que más bien eran películas.

Hamlet

Romeo y Julieta

Mamma Mia

Grease

Titanic

Tu la letra yo la música

Alícia en el país de las maravillas

Desayuno con diamantes

Shakespeare in love

Cenicienta

Orgullo y prejuicio

Efecto mariposa

Entonces Jack empezó a tachar las que eran imposibles de realizar y se iban oyendo quejas de vez en cuando, y Jack seguia tachando las que no le gustaban, finalmente quedaron:

Hamlet

Romeo y Julieta

Mama Mía

Grease

Tu la letra yo la música

Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Shakespeare in love

Cenicienta

- ¡Genial! Ahora haremos la votación y la que este más votada será la que finalmente se hará- Dijo entusiasmado por su colaboradora clase-

- Un momento- dijo Rikku- ¿Cenicienta no es un poco infantil?- Preguntó y luego estubo pensando dos segundos - Hay una película que se llama "Una cenicienta moderna". ¿Por que no cogemos ese ejemplo? Es que sino no sé de donde vamos a sacar los vestidos y los castillos – Rió

- Interesante – Dijo pensativo el profesor Skelleton- ¿Os parece bien a todos? –

Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo empezó la votación, y finalmente quedaron estos resultados:

Hamlet 2

Romeo y Julieta 6

Mama Mía 1

Grease 3

Tu la letra yo la música 2

Alícia en el país de las maravillas 0

Shakespeare in love 5

Cenicienta 9

- Bueno parece que "Una cenicienta moderna" es la obra que vamos a hacer, las dos próximas clases miraremos todos juntos la película y elegiremos los personajes. Y hasta aquí la clase – justo terminar la frase, el timbre sonó-

- ¡Libre al fiin!- Exclamó Roxas estirando los brazos-

- ¡Me alegro que no haya ganado "Romeo y Julieta"! ¡Es un clásico, pero ya cansa! Siempre es lo mismo…- Comentó Kairi, y luego dio paso a un bostezo-

- Pues la verdad es que tienes razón- Dijo la rubia pensativa - ¿Pero tu por cual has votado? -

-Yo por "tu la letra yo la música, adoro esa peli - Dijo con una sonrisa- Pero por lo visto no ha tenido mucho éxito…-

- No hubiera estado mal… aunque yo he votado por Shakespeare in love, vi la peli y me encantó, es muy romántica…- Dijo Namine con una sonrisa tambien-

- Pues yo he votado por Romeo y Julieta, al menos se de que va…- Dijo Roxas con media sonrisa- Y a mi la historia me parece bien y fácil- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba - ¡Bueno nos vemos chicas! Ah, por cierto ¿alguien hace música?-

- Sí, Namine - Dijo Kairi con una sonrisa más bien extaña-

- Bien pues nos vemos allí - Roxas les guiñó el ojo y se fue por la puerta correcta-

Las chicas se despidieron y mientras iban para la otra clase Kairi empezó a preguntarse de nuevo por su amigo, Sora. No tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, a no ser que se equivocara y no tuviese que asistir a clase de teatro. Finalmente las dos amigas se separaron para ir a distintas clases, pues ahora le tocaba música a Namine.

- Vaya, ¡no pensaba que no volveríamos a ver tan pronto…!- Dijo Roxas viéndola entrar por la puerta de el aula de música-

- Oh, vaya… ¿Acaso no te alegras? - dijo Namine, con la cara de ofendida pero bromeando, solo que él se lo tomó en serio-

- ¡Claro, claro! No me refería a eso - Dijo intentando defenderse-

- ¡Ya lo sé! - Rió ella que pensaba que lo había entendido como ella pretendía- Solo bromeaba - Y volvió a reír- Bueno, ¿tu tocas algún instrumento o algo?

- Sí, ¿por? - Preguntó

- Porque estamos en la clase de música, ¿quizás? - Rió ella algo desconcertada-

- Oh, ¡sí! claro - reaccionó él - Toco la guitarra eléctrica - Dijo presumiendo un poco por su tono-

- ¿En serio? Yo toco el piano - dijo ella sin desaparecerle la sonrisa de los labios-

- ¿Cual es tu grupo de música favorito? - Preguntó mientras la clase se iba llenando

- ¿Te importa?- preguntó señalándole su asiento de al lado indicando que quería sentarse-

- Claro, adelante-

- Pues no lo se, creo que en un principio los Green Day, pero los Linkin Park y los Blink 182 también me gustan mucho…-

- Ja ja, nunca pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que le gustan estos grupos - Rió él sorprendido-

- ¿Algún problema? - Volvió a bromar -

- Al contrario - Dijo él con su típica media sonrisa- A mi también me gustan ese tipo de grupos-

Los dos sonrieros y entró Tarzan, el profesor de música y empezaron las clases.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N/A**

**Lo siento de verdad, no sabéis cuanto he hecho aquí un lio, pero bueno espero que lo seguis leyendo porque ahora ya lo tengo todo arreglado y proximamente pondre el capitulo 4! no os lo perdais y por favor disculpadme una vez más!**

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Att;;

illusionDreams-XIII


	4. El Recuerdo

**NOTA: Espero que antes de leeros este capítulo, os habéis leído los tres anteriores, están cambiados y seria apropiado que os lo leyerais antes de este. Gracias y disculpen las molestias.**

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

**Capitulo 4**

_**El recuerdo**_

Las clases del martes terminaron y todos los alumnos del internado volvieron a las habitaciones. Namine llegó a su habitación y se estiró en su cama, Kairi dejo sus libros y los cambió por otros.

- Bueno Nami, que me voy a la habitación de Selphie para terminar el trabajo de geografía- Ella le contestó desde la cama, dónde estaba estirada y con los ojos cerrados, solo soltó un sonido que Kairi tuvo que suponer que era una afirmación. Justo antes de que Kairi saliese por la puerta dijo- Que vaya bien tu trabajo con Sora - Y antes de que Namine pudiera siquiera reaccionar cerró la puerta con su malévola sonrisa.

Namine se quitó sus zapatos, se cambió para ir más cómoda -como siempre hacía- y dejó los libros de geografía encima del escritorio. Como no sabía a que hora vendría Sora, si es que venía, se puso a dibujar en su cuaderno. Dibujó una playa, con una extraña fuente cerca de ella, que estaba situada encima de unas rocas y separada de la playa por unas escaleras. Sin siquiera haber terminado, arrugó el papel en el que acababa de dibujar y lo tiró a la papelera, sin mucho éxito, ya que ni siquiera lo encestó.

Luego, abrió su armario y tras buscar un rato por el fondo, sacó una caja dorada, con unas líneas curvadas de un tono dorado concentrado gravadas encima y cerrada por una canica color plateado que sostenía una pequeña cinta que mantenía la pequeña caja cerrada. La chica vaciló por un segundo, pero finalmente abrió la caja. Dentro se encontraba un pequeño colgante, era una especie caracol de mar, con una forma estrellada, con un pequeño agujero al que lo travesaba una fina cadena plateada. Parecía que hacía mucho que no salía de esa caja.

Justo debajo del objeto, había una foto en la que figuraban dos niños pequeños, de unos 5 años. Los dos eran rubios y tenían los ojos azules, el niño llevaba una camiseta azul, y el pelo algo revuelto, pero bastante corto. La niña llevaba dos coletas atadas por dos cintas color rosa, y un vestido en conjunto con los lazos. En la foto parecía verano, ya que salía la playa soleada algo lejos de dónde se encontraban. Ninguno de los niños miraba el objetivo de la cámara y sonreían felices.

Esto le hizo revolver el estomago con sentimientos de nostalgia y mientras estaba concentrada mirando la foto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Rápidamente, pero con cuidado, dejó los objetos dentro de la caja y la metió en el armario. Sora debía estar aquí, así que se relajó un poco y abrió la puerta dispuesta a esbozarle una amable sonrisa.

- Hola…- Dijo Namine abriendo la puerta pero disminuyendo el volumen y la sonrisa cada vez que la puerta mostraba más al individuo que estaba delante.

- Hola - Saludó el chico animadamente, y sin previo aviso, ni permiso, pasó dentro de la habitación- Vaya, ¿no esta Kairi? - Inquirió mientras se sentaba en la cama de Namine, que la miraba algo confuso y despreocupado - ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? - Preguntó con el ceño algo fruncido, mientras Namine lo miraba desde la puerta, que había cerrado, incrédula.

- ¿Porque me miras así? ¿No te alegras de verme?- Preguntó el chico con suspicacia y manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

- Oh, claro, claro - Consiguió reaccionar- Es solo que esperaba a otra persona - ¿Qué haces aquí, Roxas?- Prosiguió.

- Bueno en verdad… supongo que he venido a traerte los apuntes de música que me dejaste- Mustió, mientras se estiraba en su cama, como si estuviese en su propia casa, con los brazos por debajo de su cabeza.

- Oh, ¡Qué bien! - Dejó que el sarcasmo sonara claro - Vienes a devolverme los apuntes de música… ¡sin los apuntes de música! ¡Qué original…!- Repuso con ironía.

- Pues, en eso no había caído, tienes razón- Dijo igual de despreocupado y con una sonrisa- Bueno y también he venido a ver como tenias la habitación- Se excusó, y ella se acercó y se sentó a un lado de la cama con el ceño fruncido esperando algo más- Y también… porque me aburro mucho, ya he terminado los deberes y he terminado de copiar los apuntes de música… ¿Qué mas podía hacer?- Confesó.

- Se me ocurren un montón de cosas más, aparte de visitar los vecinos- Rió.

- Hmm -Vaciló- Bueno pues a mi no se me ocurrió nada mas- Explicó - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Nada en especial - Dijo en un suspiro, y se tumbó a su lado.

- ¡Juguemos a algo…! – Propuso alegre.

- ¿A qué? - Inquirió.

- ¡A las preguntas! Para conocerse mejor - Contestó.

- ¡Pero eso es de niños pequeños! - Se quejó Namine.

- Bueno, pues propone algo tu - Mustió.

- Está bieen - Cedió ella, con una sonrisa que se le escapaba, la idea le parecía realmente graciosa.

- Diez preguntas cada uno- Sugirió.

- Cinco - Ordenó la rubia.

- Como quieras…- Aceptó- Primera, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- Lavanda.

- Vale. La segunda, ¿qué es lo que se te da mejor? - Dijo mirándola de bastante cerca.

- Dibujar, creo - Respondió devolviéndole la mirada, solo que no pudo aguantar mucho sus ojos observándola.

- ¡Bien! Entonces tendrás que hacerme un dibujo- Rió, aunque lo decía en serio.

- ¡Qué cara que tienes! ¡Ni siquiera me preguntas si quiero! - Se quejó, pero con su típica sonrisa - Entonces tampoco te preguntaré qué quieres que te dibuje.

- Esta bien, será una sorpresa- y prosiguió- Tercera, ¿cuál es tu animal favorito?

- El lince- Repuso haciendo rodar los ojos-

- Cuarta, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

- El chocolate- Dijo con el mismo tono de antes - ¿Pero por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas? - Inquirió saber-

- Oh - La voz se le tornó divertida y juguetona- ¡Te parecen estúpidas…! - Siguió con el mismo tono- Pues vale - Cambió el estilo de preguntas y una extensa sonrisa se le formuló mientras la miraba detenidamente- ¿Que talla de sujetador usas? - Casi le susurró, con su sonrisa, esperando su reacción, que fue como esperaba.

- ¿Qué?- Tartamudeó mientras sus ojos se enchanzaban y sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color rosado.

- Has dicho que lo otro eran tonterías- Murmuró cerca de su oído mientras se le escapaba la risa- Así que, vamos, contesta - Insistió.

- Eso es pasarse- Protestó mientras se giraba para mirarle a sus divertidos ojos azules, algo molesta.

- ¿De verdad? - Sin soltar su sonrisa, pudo ver su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Vale- Se rindió derrotada, al fin y al cabo ella había insistido en que cambiara el tipo de preguntas- una 90.

- Wow, ¿en serio? -Y con su imperturbable sonrisa, sus ojos rodaron hasta llegar al objetivo, y se quedó mirando entretenidamente - Pensaba que finalmente no me lo dirías- Rió.

- ¿Sabes? Eres un cerdo - Masculló ella algo molesta, pero él haciendo caso omiso de su comentario prosiguió con su tema.

- Es tu turno - Dijo con voz repentinamente normal.

- Bien, ¿tu color favorito?- Comenzó.

- El azul - contestó.

- ¿Lo que se te da mejor? - Siguió con sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, copiarme las preguntas? - La atajó.

- Aré lo que me de la gana- Refunfuñó sacándole la lengua, aparentemente molesta por la interrupción- Contesta - Mandó.

- Besar - Sonrió con una mueca burlona, ella lo miró más bien incrédula-

- Bueno pues será mejor que no lo vaya diciendo por ahí, porque sino te van a obligar a ser el protagonista de la obra de teatro- Bromeó ella triunfante por saber qué decir, pero él solo soltó una carcajada.

- Tampoco me importaría ser el protagonista, realmente me gusta actuar - Él sonrió con sinceridad -En cualquier caso, era broma - Añadió.

- Pues entonces contesta de verdad- Inquirió ella, con algo de brusquedad.

- El surf… creo - Dijo mientras veía que ella no cambiaba la cara- ¡No te enfades! - Pidió mientras la cogía de la cintura y la besaba en la frente, pero ella pareció no cambiar la actitud.

- ¡Tercera…! - Exclamó-

- ¿Cual es mi animal favorito? - Bromeó todavía con la mano en su cintura-

- ¡No! - Abrumó- ¿Te gusta alguien? -Cambió el tono repentinamente para transformarla en una voz curiosa y pícara, cosa que aparentó sorprender al chico.

- Hmmm- Vaciló despreocupado- No por el momento - Contestó, y se llevó sus manos hacia detrás de la cabeza otra vez. Ella se le quedó mirándolo suspicaz pero siguió con el juego.

- Cuarta, ¿playa o montaña? - Preguntó sin su anterior enfado.

- Playa - Contestó inalterable.

-Y quinta… si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿cuál seria? - Preguntó interesada y ansiosa.

- ¿Uno? -Inquirió- Difícil elección… - Dijo mientras se concentraba en pensar-

- ¿Acaso deseas muchas cosas?- Preguntó perpleja.

- Tu turno de las preguntas se ha terminado, señorita- Dijo esbozando de nuevo su agraciada sonrisa. Namine solo lo miró de rojo simulando un enfado.

- Pues la verdad- Empezó Roxas, mientras la de su lado lo miraba realmente atenta-

Me gustaría volver a ver a alguien de la infancia, que hace mucho que no veo- Luego rió entre dientes y le ofreció una mirada a su amiga.

- Y yo… - Susurró la chica, mirando hacia el techo, con una voz casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó después de examinarle el rostro.

- Nada - Mintió con un suspiro.

- ¡Numero uno!- Empezó de nuevo con su inconfundible media sonrisa.

- ¿Más? - Inquirió casi atónita.

- Sí, que casi no te conozco - Se excusó.

- Ni que importase conocerme o no - Razonó ella desanimada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Alguien te dijo lo contrario? - Farfulló ofendido con el ceño fruncido.

- No… - Confesó.

- ¿Pues entonces por qué no me crees? Me caes muy bien y me gustaría que fuésemos amigos- Dijo volviéndose muy amable y con una sonrisa dulce, pero algo traviesa.

- No es que no te crea, solo que me parece extremadamente raro - Reveló sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Por? - Inquirió saber desconcertado.

- Porque tienes un montón de chicas locas por ti y tú quieres precisamente mi amistad- Dijo casi riéndose por la estupidez que ella le suponía la situación.

- Justamente por eso, porque contigo podemos ser amigos, no me iras todo el día detrás, siguiéndome- Dijo sonriente.

- ¿Eso sucede? - Mustió con el tono más elevado de lo normal.

- Algunas de cursos menores - Declaró algo triunfal.

- Impresionante- Concedió.

- ¡Bueno, numero uno…! - Intentó seguir, sin éxito.

- ¡Ah, no! Será la cuarta, me has hecho ya tres preguntas- Lo atajó mientras sonreía.

- Pero tú también me has hecho preguntas - Se defendió.

- Sí, pero tú me has contestado porque has querido- Sonrió, victoriosa ante Roxas, que se rindió e hizo rodar los ojos.

- Bien, tu ganas…- Mustió derrotado- ¡Cuarta pregunta…! - Y sus ojos, en conjunto con sus labios, demostraron pícaros y con algo de maldad- ¿Te gusta alguien?

- ¡…!- No supo qué decir, así que antes de contestar se lo pensó dos veces y llegó a una conclusión, solo tenia que responder un monosílabo, no tenía porque decir el nombre.

- Sí - Susurró, creyendo que había ganado y no tenía que decir el nombre, solo que al terminar se dio cuenta que a él todavía le faltaba una pregunta, y ella sabía cuál sería, así que se sintió realmente estúpida por haberse precipitado y haber contestado eso, total una mentira piadosa no hubiese venido mal, pero era demasiado tarde, una cosa es mentir con eso, y la otra mentir con el nombre, así que pensó que no estaba obligada a contestar y si le preguntaba quién, no se lo iba a contestar.

- ¿Y bien, quién es?- Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y sin quitarle ojo, por no perderse ni un detalle de sus caras ciertamente curiosas y expresivas que dejaban ver lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero contestarte? - Contestó girándose ilusa para mirarle a la cara, esa que ahora expresaba picardía, cosa que a Namine le preocupó.

- Primero… - Empezó- Las preguntas, las hago yo - Contestó malicioso.

- Pero ya es mi turno - Imploró ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Pero no me has contestado todavía- Se quejó él, sin dejar vencerse. Se echaron una mirada y Roxas siguió - Y segundo- Le susurró al oído, acercándose lentamente- ¡Pasa esto! - Exclamó riéndose.

Roxas empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Namine y ésta se resistía como podía, lo cierto es que no las aguantaba mucho, así que reía mientras pedía que la dejase entre risa y risa.

- Para, por favor - Pedía gritando y riendo como podía.

-¡Pues contesta…! - Insistió él, parando las cosquillas un instante para que ella pudiese contestar.

- ¡No…!- Casi gritó, como si fuese evidente que no se lo iba a decir, entonces él se hizo el ofendido y paró.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó después de inspirar el aire que le faltaba, y aclararse la garganta para hablar.

- ¿Otra pregunta?- Objetó él con su linda y traviesa sonrisa y su característico ceño fruncido.

- No, está bien, ya la miro yo- Se resignó ella, haciendo rodar los ojos y acercándose al reloj- ¡Dios! ¡Son las siete y media! - Casi chilló, perpleja a causa del rato que habían estado hablando.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenías algo que hacer?- Se preocupó él observándola desde la cama.

- Bueno… ¡Sólo un trabajo! - Gruñó ella para si misma.

- Pues tranquila ya me voy, pero las preguntas quedan pendientes ¿OK? - Quiso asegurarse antes de marcharse.

- OK - Repitió ella mientras hojeaba el libro de geografía.

- Nos vemos - Se despidió él mientras agitaba la mano y se iba por la puerta.

- Adiós - Dijo echándole una última mirada al chico. Se giró hacia la cama, y después de rodar los ojos, la hizo de nuevo, ya que estaba toda revuelta. Luego da un último vistazo al reloj y abre la puerta para ir en busca de Sora y el libro que les faltaba.

- Oh, hola - Dijo un chico de pelo castaño con los nudillos a punto de tocar la puerta.

- Sora - Tartamudeó, incierta- Ahora iba a la biblioteca para buscar…-

- Esto - Sora la interrumpió para enseñarle el libro de la unión europea de la biblioteca con una sublime sonrisa, luego guardó el libro.

- Hmm, sí - Le devolvió la sonrisa- Ya creía que no vendrías - Admitió.

La puerta de al lado se abrió y salió Roxas con los apuntes de música de Namine en sus manos, solo que sin hacer ruido, observando a Sora y a Namine, mientras los oía y veía a Sora entrar en su habitación. Así que se propuso devolverle los apuntes en otro momento.

Una vez estuvieron dentro Sora volvió a sacar el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¡Qué ordenado lo tenéis las chicas! - Exclamó impresionado, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

- Bueno, no es la primera vez que entras aquí - Precisó con su sonrisa.

- Ya, pero es que al principio todo el mundo tiene la habitación limpia, es solo que en una semana ya lo tenemos todo tirado por ahí…- Concedió sentándose en la silla dispuesto a terminar el trabajo. Y ella se acercó y se sentó a la silla de al lado.

- No creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo terminar el trabajo, si nos damos prisa…- Analizó Namine, examinando el libro.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido pero con su media sonrisa.

- ¡No, no me mal interpretes! – Dijo ella preocupada, solo que él completó su sonrisa, sabía que no lo había dicho en el mal sentido.

- Por cierto, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este rato? Ni siquiera has ido a la biblioteca para buscar el libro…- Insinuó Sora mientras la miraba por el rabillo el ojo.

- A bueno…- Empezó con el gesto pensativo- En verdad te estaba esperando para ir a buscar el libro, pero entonces apareció Roxas y… - Fue interrumpida.

- ¿Roxas? – La atajó, atónito.

- Sí…- Masculló sin entender su extraña y repentina curiosidad. Sora rió después.

- ¿Sois amigos?- Preguntó con incredulidad y una pizca de burla. Y seguidamente sus ojos la miraron de hito en hito.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con dureza.

- Porque no parecíais muy amistosos…- Mustió mientras miraba hacia otro lado, algo incómodo.

- Ya, pero esto a cambiado- Dijo la chica rubia algo molesta por su curiosidad y su opinión al respecto.

- Ah, ¿Y de que habéis hablado? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo, fingiendo desinterés.

- No seas cotilla y sigamos con el trabajo – Dijo entre dientes, algo molesta.

- No, en serio, ¿cuánto rato ha estado aquí?- Replicó con viveza.

- Pues hasta solo unos segundos antes de que llegases- Contestó aparentemente inalterable.

- Pues no lo he visto- Respondió cuestionando su sinceridad, torció el gesto y su expresión mostró duda.

- Porque su habitación esta aquí al lado- El tono ácido de su respuesta hizo que dejase el tema y desviase su mirada al libro, asumiendo una derrota.

- Ah – Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

- Bueno ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?- Continuó ella con una repentina voz amable, así que él, que parecía no rendirse, volvió al ataque.

- Claro, eso lo dices porque tu has estado aquí sin hacer nada, mientras yo he estado todo el rato en la biblioteca buscando el maldito libro que resulta que lo tenían otros de la clase- Mustió a regañadientes.

- Oye, Sora- Le respondió con voz firme e imparable a su injusto comentario – Quedamos en mi habitación, tu no viniste, y yo esperé hasta justo en el momento en que tu llegaste a mi habitación con el estúpido libro- De pronto su voz se cargó de ira y amargura. Sora se quedó casi aturdido, no conocía esa faceta de Namine, así que cuando reaccionó, soltó una risa escondida y se rindió.

- Está bien, perdona- Con voz amigable, le sonrió.

- ¿Me pides perdón? – Consiguió preguntar, y ahora era ella la que estaba casi aturdida - ¿Tú?- Puso un énfasis especial en el último monosílabo.

- Es que me gusta hacerte enfadar, pero hasta cierto límite…- Admitió él, con una media sonrisa. Ella solo pudo cambiar se expresión para reemplazarla a la de tranquilidad.

- Sora… realmente has cambiado respecto el año pasado- Concluyó enternecida a pesar de la discusión.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo? - Se quejó con una sonrisa.

- Pues porque será cierto…- Opinó la rubia algo sorprendida por no ser la única que se había dado cuenta de ello.

- Casi prefería la otra imagen que teníais de mi- Repuso sin mirarla a la cara, algo avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué? Yo prefiero ésta- Reconoció algo preocupada y confusa.

- Bueno, pero no se lo comentes a nadie, me parece que sólo he cambiado con ciertas personas…- Confesó al fin, mirando la expresión de su compañera, que ahora estaba dudando entre la sorpresa o la alegría.

- Oh ¿Conmigo? ¿Y a qué se debe este honor! – Consiguió burlarse.

-No sé – Se encogió de hombros- Puede que porqué eres la mejor amiga de Kairi… y ella es una de mis mejores amigas…- Respondió volviendo a bajar el rostro.

- Hmm ya lo entiendo… - Dijo algo sarcástica- Pero el año pasado, también era su mejor amiga, incluso el anterior, y el anterior ¡y anteriores…! – Exclamó con el ceño fruncido – Y cada año que pasaba, eras peor conmigo.

- ¡Pues habré madurado…!- Se defendió.

- No mientas, nunca te caí bien…- Iba a seguir pero él la interrumpió.

- ¡Yo nunca dije eso! – Discutió molesto.

- ¡Pero lo demostraste…! – Sus ojos mostraban algo de dolor y resentimiento, pero él solo veía enfado.

- Tú no entiendes nada de mí – La acusó enojado.

- Nunca me ha interesado – Se limitó a contestar ella, casi inflexible.

- Ni a mi tampoco me has interesado tu- Se precipitó, contestando como un niño pequeño que siempre tiene que decir la última palabra.

- Nunca lo pretendí- Respondió mirándolo incrédula, con el ceño fruncido – Eres demasiado complicado- Concluyó.

- ¡Seré todo lo complicado que quiera…! – Volvió con su niñería.

- Como quieras- Su tono pacífico molestó todavía más a Sora, pero poco a poco se tranquilizó y pensó lo que debía decirle.

- Namine…- Dijo alargando la e. Como si quisiera pedirle algo.

- ¿Qué…? - Preguntó con el mismo tono para mofarse, y sin apartar la vista del trabajo.

- ¿Por qué no somos amigos?- Inquirió, como si ella supiese la respuesta a un difícil problema de cálculo.

- Porque tú nunca quisiste – Masculló enojada, mientras dejaba de escribir y el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano era golpeado encima de la mesa, cosa que asustó al chico, pero no lo detuvo.

- ¿Y si ahora… - Vaciló por un momento, su vista se desvió un instante pero volvió enseguida hacia sus ojos –…sí quiero que seamos amigos? -Ella se quedó bastante parada ante su contestación.

-Puede que sea difícil o demasiado tarde- Dijo mientras se volvía hacia su trabajo-

- Esta bien…- Murmuró Sora con una media sonrisa. Namine era como un libro abierto, y sabía que se lo dejaría intentar. Todos sus pensamientos, quedaban gravados en su faz.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N/A**

Siento haber abandonado la historia, pero para compensarlo he hecho un capitulo bastante más largo que los demás 

Por cierto, ¡espero que os estén gustando los cambios! Pero por los que os leísteis el fic antes de los cambios, **es verdad que cambié el capitulo 3 pero solo porque me pareció demasiado temprano para que sucediera eso, pero no os preocupéis que la escena que desapareció ¡volverá a aparecer de aquí muy poco!** ¡Gracias por todo!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Att;;

illusionDreams-XIII


End file.
